Pancreaitis is thought to be caused by activation of trypsin in pancreas, activation of various kinds of protease triggered by the trypsin activation and the resulting autodigestion of the pancreas tissue. Therefore, a trypsin-inhibitor is considered useful as a remedy for pancreaitis which prevents occurrence and development of pancreaitis.
We made a research in search of compounds having strong anti-trypsin activity and have found that certain arginine derivatives and acid addition salts thereof have such anti-trypsin activity, and thus have reached this invention.